No One's Child
by ShortAndSnarky
Summary: Jack regards the Winchesters and Castiel as his family, even if they're not his blood. But when Jack finds a Bible hidden in Dean's room and reads what Dean's written in it, Jack begins to question his allegiance. The Winchesters said family don't end with blood. Now Jack wonders if his family includes his blood...his father.


_Hey fam! You've found another angsty Supernatural one-shot. Congrats! Anywho, I had this idea that Dean, who only ever prays to Cas and only acknowledges God because he's met him, would have a super-secret Bible with a bunch of notes about Lucifer in it. Not for the reasons Jack assumes, but because Dean's trying to better understand Jack and figure out how to help Sam, Lucifer's vessel. Enjoy and review!_

Jack lay in his bed, hands folded across his stomach. He saw firsthand the cold-blooded killer his father was. He knew who his family was, even if they weren't his blood. So why was there a pit in his stomach he couldn't get rid of? Why did he feel like there was more to the story than he was being told? He stood, smoothing out the creases on his bed and clothes. He pushed his hands into his pockets as he trudged down the halls of the bunker to find Sam and Dean.

Sam sat at the table in the center, sipping a cup of coffee as he shuffled through the newspaper resting in front of him. Cautiously, Jack approached him.

"Sam, do you know where Castiel went?" Sam shifted his gaze to Jack but seemed distracted.

"Yea, uh, he went with Dean to the store. Something about beer and pie? They should be back in an hour or so. Why, what's up?"

"Oh, well…" Jack hesitated. Sam was Lucifer's vessel. Lucifer had been in Sam's head. Sam probably knew his father better than anyone alive, save Gabriel. Jack was about to ask Sam when he paused. He didn't think Sam would be too thrilled that he was trying to find out more about his father. Jack didn't want to hurt Sam; he loved Sam like his father. He didn't want Sam to feel like Jack didn't appreciate how much Sam, Dean, and Castiel had protected and sacrificed for him.

"I was wondering if you had a Bible I could borrow." Sam's eyebrows crept up towards his hair.

"A Bible?" he asked incredulously. "What for?"

"Well, I was thinking there might be some information about...monsters that we missed."

"Information about monsters, huh?" Sam replied, still not believing. "As far as I know, a Bible has never entered the bunker."

"Oh, okay. Well then, I'm going to go get some rest. Let me know when Dean and Castiel get back," Jack replied as he left the room.

"Will do," Sam called as he returned to his newspaper.

Jack was about to return to his room when he had a thought. He brushed past the door to his room and reached for the handle to Dean's. After a second of hesitation, he pushed the door open and stepped into Dean's room. He smirked at the Led Zepplin poster that adorned the wall, making note of the rack of guns on the opposite wall, the desk with a lamp, the neatly made bed. Jack strode over to the desk, placing his hand on the top drawer. This wasn't invading Dean's privacy. Jack was only looking for a book.

He shuffled through the top drawer. A couple of pens, a few pencils with the erasers chewed off. The second drawer was empty. The third held some magazines. Knowing Dean, Jack wisely decided to quickly close the drawer. Just as he was about to leave, a thought occurred to him. _Check the bed. _Jack pulled up each corner of the mattress. Nothing. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a soft _thunk_. His hunter instincts shifted to high alert.

He scanned the room. No signs of life. Jack crept back towards the bed. Nothing. Just to be sure, he knelt down and checked under the bed. A small lump rested in the corner closest to him. Jack stretched out his hand and pulled the lump to him. It was a deep blue, with the words _Holy Bible _embossed on the front in gold lettering. Jack glanced back up at the mattress, running his hand across the slit. Dean must have made and hollowed the slit as a place to store the Bible. But why go to such lengths to hide it?

Immediately, Jack noticed the pieces of paper sticking out at odd angles, randomly interspersed between the pages. He flipped through the book, noticing messy words scribbled into the margins. _Holy water for vampires. Tell Dean. _Another one read _Demon blood-ability enhancer?_ Not Dean's handwriting. Jack searched his memory until a name surfaced. John. So this Bible was a...family heirloom, hunter knowledge passed onto the next generation. Jack began to read the notes, scrawled in Dean's print. Dean had highlighted passages.

_In whom the god of this world hath blinded the minds of them which believe not, lest the light of the glorious gospel of Christ, who is the image of God, should shine unto them._

Then, a few sentences, later,

_And no marvel; for Satan himself is transformed into an angel of light._

Jack's blood turned to ice. He knew his father was a fallen angel who tricked and deceived, but he didn't realize some still believe in Lucifer as an angel. He flipped to the next slip of paper.

_We have also a more sure word of prophecy; whereunto ye do well that ye take heed, as unto a light that shineth in a dark place, until the day dawn, and the day star arise in your hearts._

Day star...morning star? Lucifer Morningstar? There was a prophecy about his father? What else had Dean been keeping from the rest of them? Jack flipped a few more pages forward. The last entry Dean highlighted.

_Ye are of your father the devil, and the lusts of your father ye will do. He was a murderer from the beginning, and abode not in the truth, because there is no truth in him. When he speaketh a lie, he speaketh of his own: for he is a liar, and the father of it. _In the margin beside it, Dean had written his translation.

_You belong to your father, the devil, and you want to carry out your father's desires. He was a murderer from the beginning, not holding to the truth, for there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks his native language, for he is a liar and the father of lies. _Next to it, Dean had scrawled a single word. _Jack? _

Jack sat on the floor, hand on Dean's blue Bible, in complete shock. Dean had lied to him. In fact, Dean didn't even seem to believe Jack was at all human. That he was his father's minion, doing his bidding. Dean, his second father, though Jack was a liar and a murder. Through his stupor, he heard Sam call out,

"Jack? Dean and Cas are back! Come on, they brought a cake for us!" Fear shot through Jack as he returned the Bible to its hiding spot and bolted out the door to greet Dean and Cas.

"Hey Jack, buddy! I brought some cake. Because I'm just that nice," Dean said with a wink as Jack entered the room.

"Actually, I suggested the cake, because all Dean wanted to buy was pie, but I thought you would like something different," Cas retorted, smiling fondly at Jack. It seemed genuine enough, but how could Jack trust anything any of them said after what he read?

"Yea, um, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to try to sleep." Dean looked up from his task of cutting the cake.

"Seriously, Jack? You never sleep."

"You were resting while they were at the store," Sam added suspiciously.

"Maybe I'm coming down with something. These last few hunts have taken a lot out of me," Jack tried for a reassuring smile. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Okay, get your beauty sleep. Wouldn't want you to end up summoning a demon out of sleep deprivation, would we?" Dean jokes. Or, Jack would have assumed it was a joke if he hadn't read Dean's notes. Jack mutely nods as he backs out of the room. He retreats back to his room, mind racing. He wasn't safe here. More accurately, Sam, Dean, and Castiel weren't safe from him here.

Jack collapsed in his bed, mind reeling. He'd never felt so angry, so betrayed, so...lonely. What made Dean think he had the right to brand Jack as a threat? Jack wasn't his. He belonged to no one. Now, more than ever, Jack understood why angels would rebel against heaven. Maybe Cas had the right idea when he'd tried to destroy Heaven, and the angels with it.

There was only one person who could understand what Jack was going through.

There was only one person who could answer Jack's questions.

The devil himself.


End file.
